Heat of the moment
by Coppelia-Brione
Summary: Two figures meet in the dark. NaruSaku, minor ShikaIno rated M for safety Oneshot this is not related to any of the manga events so don't worry about spoiling, post time-skip DISCLAIMER: i do not own naruto or any of the characters


Heat of the moment

It was an ordinary night at Konoha, the streets were silent and the wind was whispering in the cherry trees. The village was fast asleep, except for one house which had lights on. That was the new Nara household. Ino and Shikamaru had gotten married and moved into a small house just outside the centre of Konoha and now they were having a house warming party. "Oi, Naruto could you go get the booze from the cellar? I have to prepare some snacks." Ino said to the blond ninja boy. Naruto nodded and went looking for the stairs down. "Didn't you send Sakura in there just now?" Shikamaru asked his wife. Ino gave him a sly look and laughed, "well that might be the case…". Naruto finally found the stairs and began to go down. He felt the air get a bit more damp and cold. At the end of the stairs he met a small wooden door that looked a bit suffered. It had definitely gotten some damage from the moisture. Naruto opened the door really carefully as if he had been afraid that the door would get broken if he used any force. In front of him there was only darkness, it was almost too dark to be real. He stepped in and tried to find some kind of a light switch but gave up when he didn't find one. He stepped deeper inside the darkness

Sakura was cold. She had been in the Nara's cellar for quite some time looking for some decorations that Ino had wanted. _Why is it so dark in here? _Sakura thought. Her head was a bit dizzy from the cocktail that she had had before having to come to the cellar. Suddenly she heard a small noise, the door opened but she could not see it because of the dark. She sharpened her senses and heard someone breathing. _Who could it be? _the Pink haired girl thought, _maybe it's Ino, I have been gone for sometime so she must have come to look for me_. She didn't say anything and tried to walk towards the direction that she heard the noise from.

Naruto continued to walk but the cellar seemed almost never ending. _What is this? _he thought but his thoughts were interrupted by a sweet intoxicating scent. Naruto sniffed the air and the scent filled his head making him feel almost as if he had been drunk. He knew he had to find the source of that scent no matter what.

Sakura was feeling really tired and almost desperate, it seemed like the cellar had somekind of a genjutsu in it but she could not consentrate her chakra to release it.

She decided to stop walking, it was pointless. The person who came in was probably in the same situation or if it was the person responsible for the genjutsu (who probably was Ino) he or she would find Sakura. She felt something warm close to her, she heard the warm thing breathe. It had to be the one who came in. Sakura stood silent as a rock and wanted to speak but couldn't. It felt like her throat was locked. Her nose caught a masculin scent that seemed familiar and somehow safe.

Naruto was now really close to the source of the scent. He could feel someone's body heat right in front of him. He knew that he wasn't acting rationally but he took a step so that he was now only inches away from the mysterious person. He leaned his head closer to the heat source and was suprised when his nose touched some skin. He moved his hands around until he found the person's shoulders. He crabbed them gently and buried his head closer to where he thought the person's neck was. He didn't know what had gotten into him but the scent was driving him crazy. He was now so close to the person's neck that he could feel the heat radiating. He then let his lips kiss the soft skin and felt the person stiffen up. He moved his other hand up and found something soft and silky. Hair. His fingers felt something rather oddly shaped which probably was the person's ear. He moved his head closer to the ear and bit it a . _It's got to be a woman, no man could ever make me this way _ Naruto thought with the last bits of his reasonable side. His lips moved down from the ear on the side of the girl's neck. He bit gently and then kissed the same spot. The girl lifted her chin up in pleasure.

Sakura was shocked when she felt someone touch the skin of her back. The touch was really light as if a bird's wing had touched her. Then she felt someone's arms going up to her shoulders. She shivered and gulped. The masculin scent was now so close that she could feel it on her skin. She started to feel thirsty but didn't have time to think about it when he felt something soft on her neck. a Kiss? Sakura stiffened up, it felt like electric jolts were going through her. Next she felt someone touch her hair and bite her ear. She gasped and felt pure pleasure when the man kissed her most sensitive spot. _A girl could never smell like that, it's so intoxicating. _

The girl in front of Naruto was letting out small gasps. Those gasps were like a drug to the blond haired boy and he wanted to hear more so he continued gently kissing the skin under his lips. He turned the girl slightly and kissed something that felt like a jawline. The girl tensed a little bit more again and began to breathe heavily. Naruto kissed her face, forehead, cheeks, nose everything he could find. Now he felt nothing but pure want and passion. His lips met somethig equal, a pair of lips. Naruto hesitated for a moment. He felt the girl breathe in to his face and was suprised when she felt the girl press her lips against his. The sensation was phenomenal. It was like nothing he had felt before. He wished for the moment to last forever. He felt her wet mouth and it made him feel like there was fire burning inside him. He wanted her, now. Naruto slid his tongue inside the girl's mouth and heard her make a small noise. Their tongues danced and it was pure passion.

Sakura felt like exploding. She wanted to give in to the man behind her. He kissed her more and began to turn her around slightly. Sakura wasn't trying to resist. She had never felt like this before. She stiffened when the man kissed her jawline, she could feel his teeth. Then he was all over her. Kissing every bit of her face with such tenderness and passion that it made Sakura feel almost a heartbreaking want for the man. She had no idea who it was but she didn't care. _Why did he stop? Is he hesitating?_ Sakura thought. Then she made a decision. It was her turn, she moved her head forward until she felt her lips kiss the man's lips. She began to kiss more passionately and opened her mouth slightly. The man slid his tongue in to her mouth and she could almost feel his desire. It felt like forever. But then.

"Naruto are you in here? Hello?" Naruto regognized the voice. It belonged to Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto hesitated and answered the boy. "Y..Yes i'm here, I can't find the booze even though i've been looking forever!" "it's okay, Ino remembered that the she had put the booze under the kitchen sink". Naruto heard the girl in front of him walk deeper to the room. He himself started walking towards the faint light and rubbed his eyes when he saw the light getting brighter. "let's go upstairs Naruto, everyone is ready to party" Kiba said while smiling. "I'll just close the door you go ahead" Kiba added. "N..no let's just leave it open, the cellar needs a bit of fresh air" Naruto said hoping to find out who had been in there with him. The boys began to rise up the stairs.

_Naruto?? I was making out with…Naruto?_ At first Sakura felt shocked but then her lips curved in to a small smile _It was great though_. She hadn't been paying any attention to what the two boys were saying but she decided to leave later so that Kiba wouldn't see her and to be honest she wasn't sure if she wanted Naruto to see her either. She walked away from Naruto and heard him go towards the door. She then realized that if they close the door she wouldn't be able to get out. Sakura heard the boys talking about something and then leaving without closing the door. She waited around for about 15 minutes and made her way out of the cellar, to upstairs.

_20 minutes ago I was making out in the cellar with someone..who was it? _Naruto wandered. " Ino, is Sakura still in the cellar? She has been there for quite a while now I think you should go look for her" Shikamaru said. Naruto froze _That would mean…that I..made out with. _"No need to look for me Shikamaru i'm right here. I'm sorry Ino I couldn't find the decorations you were asking for. It was so dark in there." Sakura said adding an icy tone to the part she said to Ino. The blonde girl smiled uneasily and said " i..it's okay Sakura". The party started and everyone was having fun. Certain guests just couldn't get their mind off the things that took place in the cellar.

A few hours had passed. Sakura was sitting on the roof of the Nara house. She felt like she needed to cool off. She was deep in thought when she heard someone coming. " Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a cheerful voice. "Hi Naruto" Sakura replied wishing that the roof would collapse from where she was sitting so that she wouldn't have to face Naruto. Sakura looked towards Naruto and their eyes met. "I..I know it was you down there." Naruto said with a voice that sounded like he was being strangled. Sakura didn't say anything. " I know it might have been just a heat of the moment thing..but I know that you felt what I felt. It was..perfection" Naruto continued and looked down. " Naruto…I don't know what to say..down there it was just magical but.. do you think that it could work between us up here, in the real world?" Sakura said with an asking tone. " I know that I Love you Sakura. I have loved you for a long long time, but I understand that even if you love me back this is going to take a lot of time. I'd just like us to try." Naruto replied to the pink haired girl. " In this last year I think that my feelings for you, Naruto have deepened. I think I might be falling for you, slowly but certainly. We need to start from the beginning but I too want us to have a chance." Sakura said and stood up. She walked to Naruto and whispered to his ear: " how about a date at Ichiraku's tomorrow? " Naruto gasped and said " I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m." Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek and left the roof leaving a startled Naruto behind. When the boy was sure that Sakura was gone he jumped to the air shouting. The joy wasn't long lasting, Ino's and Shikamaru's neighbor threw a rock at Naruto. It hit him in the head and just before fainting he saw the beautiful night sky, at last he was happy.


End file.
